Paint War
by DoctorWhoGal
Summary: When The Doctor, River Song and their daughter, Lia Song say they'll paint Amy and Rory's bedroom, what they didn't count on was having a massive war. A paint war that is...


When The Doctor, River Song and their daughter, Lia Song say they'll paint Amy and Rory's bedroom, what they didn't count on was having a massive war. A paint war that is...

The only character I own in this fanfic is Lia, though I wish I could own the others aswell :)

"Amy, are you sure you should let them do this?" Rory asked his wife, taking a sip of his cup of tea. "You know what happens when they are all together. And I'd rather not have our bedroom demolished, thanks very much."

Amy sighed and poured herself a glass of wine. She had a feeling she was going to need it. "Well, they offered. I'd rather them do it than us as long as they don't wreck the place. It means we can get on...with other things."

Amy gave a sly smile and snatched Rory's mug out of his hands. Just as he was about to protest, Amy threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, her fingers absent mindedly stroking the back of his head.

After a few minutes, they broke apart. Rory had a dazed look on his face, as if he had just woken up from a deep sleep and didn't know where he was. He came back to reality when he saw Amy giggling at him in amusement. Smiling back, he reached a hand out to tuck a strand of Amy's flaming red hair behind her ear.

"What did you have in mind?" He whispered, his breath tickling Amy's face. Amy snorted, before grabbing Rory's shirt and pulling him closer to her.

"Oh, I don't know. How about this?" She leaned up and pressed her mouth to his. She felt Rory grin against her lips and put his hands on her back, gently running his fingers in a circular motion.

He broke away from the passionate embrace as he realised something. "Are you sure we should do this now? I mean our daughter, granddaughter and son-in-law are upstairs. They could come down any second and see us."

Amy chuckled lightly, rubbing her thumb over Rory's ear lobe which made him growl from the bottom of his throat. She put her mouth close to his ear, which made him shudder with delight.

"Do you know what? I really don't care." Amy said softly, before pushing Rory onto the nearest sofa and sitting on his lap. Rory laughed before putting his arms around his wife and kissing her again. As long as The Doctor, River and Lia didn't make a total mess of their bedroom, they could paint it for as long as they liked.

"Sweetie, I do not want to listen to that rubbish." River put her paint brush down as she glared at her husband, who was currently pointing the sonic screwdriver at the radio sitting in the middle of the floor. He was scanning through the channels to see what songs were on there that he liked. He finally stopped on an Abba tune, much to River's disgust. Picking up a roller, The Doctor began to paint the wall a dark blue colour, while trying desperately hard not to laugh.

"It is not rubbish, dear. It is pure genius! Some of the lyrics in the songs never cease to amaze me." The Doctor paused, a faint smile playing on his lips. "I even joined Abba once in the 1970's when their piano player was taken ill. Good era that was, the 1970's. I wasn't bad, if I do say so myself."

River smirked, shaking her wild mane of hair, which was slightly tinged with flecks of blue. "No wonder it sounds so bad, honey. The music is cheesy, loud and could give anyone, even the most deadliest alien, earache."

The Doctor whirled around to look at his wife, mildly offended. "Hey! There is nothing wrong with cheese, River. I like cheese. Cheese is good!"

He gently bopped her on the nose, which made her giggle. "Whatever you say, sweetie." She said, turning away to start adding colour around one of Amy and Rory's picture frames. Behind River, their daughter Lia stepped around her mother to stand next to her dad, a paint covered brush poised in her hand.

"Mum does have a point you know, Dad." Lia said, running a hand through her brown hair, which was currently hanging loose on her shoulders. The Doctor gaped at her, while River chuckled in approval.

"Thank you, darling. Finally someone is making sense!" She held out a blue hand and Lia high-fived her, grinning at the expression on her dad's face. The Doctor pointed a paint brush at her and began waving it in frustration. "Trust you to take your mother's side, Amelia Song! You never take my side anymore. It's not fair!"

The Doctor stamped his foot in a temper like a petulant child, which made Lia and River both raise their eyebrows at him. He looked at them and realised they had never looked so alike untill now.

"I don't always take Mum's side, Dad. You know I don't." Lia bent down to dip her brush into the paint pot, trying to stifle a smile. "And besides, I take Mum's side because what she says is often right. While what you say is usually wrong."

The Doctor folded his arms across his chest, an evil expression on his face. He started to walk towards his daughter, who had moved to stand closer to River.

"You take that back, Lia Song." The Doctor stopped in his tracks when he had Lia backed against the wall they hadn't started working on yet. Lia smiled up at him and shook her head slowly.

"Never, Daddy dearest." She said quietly, her eyes shining. The Doctor bent down untill he was Lia's height, smiling mischeviously.

"Fine. Then you leave me no choice." Putting his hands around his daughter's middle, he lifted her up as high as he could, his fingers lightly running over her waist. Lia began to laugh and scream, her legs kicking wildly into thin air. The Doctor chuckled with her, noticing her laugh was just like River's.

"Dad, stop it! Put me down!" Lia began to twist in The Doctor's arms, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get free.

"Are you going to take back what you said, Amelia?" The Doctor stopped his assault for a moment to let her calm down. After catching her breath, Lia shook her head stubbornly.

"I don't think so, Dad." The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her in dissappointment. He turned her head around so that she looked into his eyes. "Then so be it." Lia began to squeal when The Doctor continued to attack his baby girl, but even worse than before.

After a few more seconds, Lia decided she had really had enough. "Mum, help me!" The Doctor stopped when he saw River pick up the abandoned paint pot from the floor, a sly smirk on her lips.

"Of course, sweetie." Before The Doctor knew what was happening, River upended the pot of blue paint so that some of it dropped onto The Doctor's unruly hair. Letting out a shout of surprise, The Doctor gently dropped Lia onto the ground, trying to shake the gloopy mess out of his hair like a dog would when having been out in the rain. Blue specks of colour quickly splattered the cream carpet and some of the bedside cabinet. Why oh why didn't he think to put newspaper on the floor before they started? The Ponds were going to kill him!

"Tell me you just didn't do that, River Petrichor Song?" The Doctor grabbed hold of her wrists so she couldn't escape.  
River just shook her hair out of her green eyes, smiling innocently.

"I think you'll find I just did, my love. Anyway, the blue look. It kind of suits you."

The Doctor bent his head down near River's mouth, almost as though he was about to kiss her. River closed her eyes in anticipation, expecting to feel the soft touch of The Doctor's mouth on hers. Little did she know that wasn't going to happen. With a small laugh, The Doctor took the paint pot out of River's hands, dipped a small brush into it and then planted it on the bridge of River's nose.

"Doctor!" River glared at him while trying but not succeeding in getting the paint off. The Doctor grinned and tugged on one of River's curls that was bouncing by her cheek.

"Blue rather suits you too, dear." He whispered, stroking River's hair. River leaned into his touch, smiling softly. "You'd better believe it, honey." The Doctor snorted, before leaning down to meet River's mouth.

Just as their lips were about to touch, they heard Lia squealing with laughter and they instantly sprung apart.

"Are you two OK? You look very blue!" Lia giggled at her own joke, feeling pleased with herself. The Doctor and River looked at each other, both getting the same idea at once. Grinning with mischief, River grabbed her daughter by her sides so she couldn't get away. Walking up to her, The Doctor laughed before dabbing the paint brush onto her head, turning her once brown locks dark blue.

Lia yelled in shock, running out of her mother's grasp. She looked in the mirror on one of the cabinets, her expression horrified. "I don't know about me or your father, but you certainly look blue, dear." River said, trying to smother a smile that was threatening to creep up on her.

The Doctor was also trying not to let a chuckle out. "Yes. If I squint my eyes like so, I could almost swear you were the TARDIS."

Finally, The Doctor and River couldn't take it anymore. They both started to laugh loudly, hanging onto each other for support. Lia just stared at them, tapping her foot on the floor in irritation, before taking a roller and running it over The Doctor's, then River's startled faces.

All at once, it was like hell broke loose. Paint was being splattered all over the Pond's bedroom, little blobs of it covering the ceiling and floor as the Song family battled it out in the paint war to end all paint wars.

Just as River was about to pour yet more paint on The Doctor's head, Amy and Rory came rushing into the room, looking horrified at what was happening.

"I knew this would happen! Everytime you three are together it ends in some kind of disaster!" Rory said, yelling in anger when he saw that his nurses uniform hanging on the front of the wardrobe had been ruined.

Amy nodded in agreement. "The last thing we said to you was 'Don't wreck the place.' And what do you lot do? Wreck the place! How would you like it if I went in the TARDIS and started chucking paint around there too?!"

The Doctor opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it again when Amy put a hand up to stop him.

"Don't even think about it, Raggedy Man!" The Scottish girl kept going on and on untill the three Song's decided to shut them up in the only way they knew how.

Grabbing a roller or a brush each, they all grinned and flicked paint at Amy and Rory, who immediately stopped in the middle of their rants. They both screamed in annoyance.

"Come on Gran, Grandad. Lighten up! Didn't anyone tell you blue was in this season?" Lia laughed, running away as Rory tried to catch her.

The Doctor and River joined in. "Yes it's very bluetacular!" They both said at the same time.

Amy and Rory both stared at each other before coming to a silent agreement. Both picking up a brush, they smiled evilly and began to chuck paint on anyone they could reach. The paint war had started again with gusto.

Neither of the Pond or Song family had never felt happier as they fought it out to become paint champion. They didn't just need to be fighting aliens and having adventures to have a good time. They could do that just by being in each other's company.

Several hours later, the paint war ended by everyone calling an unsteady truce and agreeing to tidy up when they all had a rest, though no one was particulary happy about that. But as long as they could spend more time together as a family, that's all that mattered.

I hope this fanfic was OK and leaves a review :)

Love Amy x


End file.
